


I don't have a sister!! [German Version]

by LilTomato



Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [German] [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: AU - What if, Cia is a bit OOC, F/F, F/M, Jealous Zelda, Telepathic Bond, only on AO3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [German Version]Was, wenn Lana eine telepathische Verbindung zu Cia hat?Ein kleines What-If zu einem meiner Lieblings-Zelda TeileRated T
Relationships: Link/Lana, Zelda/Link (one-sided), bit of Cia/Linkle, slight Midna/Link
Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [German] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135874





	I don't have a sister!! [German Version]

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier kam mir in den Sinn, als ich mal wieder ein paar Level in Hyrule Warriors spielte.

Wenn Lana ehrlich war, so war es eine Befreiung, dass sie nicht mehr verheimlichen musste, dass sie ein Teil von Cia war. Es war nicht angenehm gewesen, dieses Wissen mit sich herumzutragen und tief in ihr hatte sie gewusst, dass es irgendwann ans Licht kommen würde.

Als Midna Cia im Zwielicht-Palast eine verpasste und die Maske der Zauberin zu Boden fiel, wusste die Blauhaarige, dass dieser Moment gekommen war. Was ihr am Meisten Magenschmerzen bereitete, war was die Person von der Wahrheit hielt, die sie liebte.

Aber Link sah sie an, als würde es nichts ändern, dass sie ein Teil der Frau war, die Hyrule ins Chaos gestürzt hatte. Er war überrascht, so wie die Anderen auch. Doch als sie kurz nach ihrer Offenbarung zu ihm ging und sich bei ihm entschuldigen wollte, dass er nur ihretwegen in diesen Krieg hineingezogen worden war, lächelte er nur und tätschelte ihr sanft, aber etwas unbeholfen den Kopf.

Er sagte nichts, das tat er kaum, auch weil Proxi das Reden für ihn übernahm, aber Lana wusste, dass er ihr nichts übelnahm und ihr auch nicht die Schuld für das gab, was geschehen war.

Es ließ ihr Herz leichter werden.

Sie konnte mit der Ablehnung der Anderen leben, das war kein Problem für sie. Wenn jedoch Link sie ablehnte... so war dies schwerer zu ertragen.

Zum Glück sah er sie noch immer als die gleiche Lana, die der Gruppe zur Seite stand, seitdem sie ihr in den Wäldern von Phirone geholfen hatten. Es freute sie so sehr, dass sie ihn umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, bevor sie leichten Schrittes zu ihrem Zelt zurückkehrte, ihre eigenen Wangen etwas rot, als sie sich ihrer Kühnheit bewusst wurde.

Nicht einmal Cia hatte dem Helden so nahe sein können, wie sie es in diesem Moment gewesen war.

Sicher machte sie sich auch Gedanken, schließlich war es dem Helden vorherbestimmt, an der Seite der Prinzessin zu sein. Lana selbst hatte keinen Platz dort, wo sie gerne sein wollte.

Sie akzeptierte das... auch wenn es verdammt wehtat.

Etwas, das sie sich nicht traute den Anderen anzuvertrauen, war die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer ein Band mit Cia hatte. Sicher, sie war ein Teil von ihr, daher war es keine große Überraschung für die Blauhaarige gewesen, als sie die Stimme ihrer anderen Hälfte in ihrem Kopf hörte, das erste Mal kurz nachdem sie aus dem Körper der Magierin geworfen worden war und einen eigenen bekam.

Lana war in der Lage, die Gefühle der weißhaarigen Frau wahrzunehmen und sie konnte einen Teil ihrer Gedanken hören. Es war wie bei einem Gespräch zwischen zwei Leuten und oft vergaß Cia darauf, dass sie nicht allein in ihrem Kopf war.

Zum Teil war dies Ganondorfs Einfluss verschuldet, der sie zu weiteren Attacken gegen Hyrule und seine Bewohner aufgestachelt hatte. Zum Teil war es Cia selbst, die sich ihren Fantasien hingab und darüber schmachtete, wie schön es wäre, wenn Link an ihrer Seite wäre und nicht an Zeldas.

Lana blendete sie bei Letzterem immer aus, sonst könnte sie sich nicht auf die Kämpfe konzentrieren. Cia war schließlich nicht die Einzige, die von einer Zukunft mit einem gewissen Blondschopf träumte.

Mit einem Seufzen sah die junge Frau zum nächtlichen Himmel hoch. Am nächsten Tag würden sie den Tempel des Heiligen Schwertes erreichen und dort nach dem Masterschwert suchen. Ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung Frieden...

...Ein weiterer Schritt für Link, um zu dem Helden zu werden, von dem Lana wusste, dass er es eines Tages sein würde.

Violette Augen schlossen sich. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, dass die Zeit, die sie mit ihren neugewonnen Freunden verbringen konnte, langsam aber doch zu Ende ging. Es machte sie traurig.

-Heute mal sentimental, Lana? Das kenne ich nicht von dir.-

Lana zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Cia auf ihre Gedanken achten würde. "Lass mich doch...", murmelte sie und stand auf, während die Andere belustigt kicherte. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Weißhaarige sich nicht gut anhörte. Als wäre sie erschöpft und angespannt gleichzeitig.

Ohne jede Hast lief die Magierin durch das Lager. Sie wollte sich in ihrem Zelt hinlegen und noch ein wenig schlafen, damit sie am nächsten Tag fit war, wenn sie ihre Reise fortsetzten. Cias Gefühl wandelten sich plötzlich zu Freude und Überraschung, was Lana verwirrte. Jedenfalls für einen Moment, dann war sie sich sicher, dass die Frau etwas gefunden hatte, womit sie ihnen das Leben wieder schwer machen konnte.

"Lana!" Darunia winkte ihr zu, ein Stück Stein in einer seiner riesigen Goronenhände. Er saß in einem Kreis mit ihren Mitstreitern um ein Lagerfeuer und als er ihren Name rief, wandten sich auch die Anderen zu ihr um.

Für eine Sekunde lang dachte sie daran, einfach nur zurückzuwinken, aber als Lana bemerkte, wie Link sie ansah, entschied sie sich, sich für ein paar Minuten zu ihnen zu setzen. "Hey~", zwitscherte sie fröhlich und hoffte, dass sie ihr nicht ansahen, wie müde sie war. "Was macht ihr?"

"Pläne für morgen. Wir wissen nicht, was im Tempel auf uns wartet.", antwortete Zelda, ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, auch wenn Lana das Gefühl hatte, dass es die Prinzessin störte, dass sie sich zwischen sie und Link setzte. Sah die Blondine sie etwa als Konkurrenz?

Lana konnte dies nicht glauben, aber sie war andererseits nicht in der Lage, Zeldas Gedanken zu lesen, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

"Kann ich euch helfen?", wollte sie wissen und nahm die Schüssel entgegen, die Link ihr hinhielt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er genau wusste, dass sie sich vorm Abendessen gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte keinen Appetit gehabt und in diesem Augenblick war es genauso, aber die Sorge in seiner Miene war ihr unerträglich, weshalb sie ohne Protest zu essen begann.

"Sicher." Impa und den Anderen schien nicht aufzufallen, was sich zwischen dem Trio abspielte. Oder sie ignorierten sie einfach. Wobei es in Agnethas Fall ganz bestimmt Ersteres war, da sie mit einem Käfer auf ihrem Zeigefinger beschäftigt war. Auf der anderen Seite war das Mädchen doch auch ziemlich naiv.

"Jede Information, die wir über den Tempel kriegen können, kann hilfreich sein." Die Shiekah betrachtete Lana mit intensivem Blick. Die Blauhaarige ahnte, dass ihr umfangreiches Wissen nun gefordert war, das sie Cia verdankte. Ohne ihr wären die Anderen nie so weit gekommen und jeder wusste das.

"Hm~ Wo soll ich anfangen...?" Lana begann auf einem Stück Huhn zu kauen, um genug Zeit zu gewinnen, damit sie gedanklich alle Informationen zusammensammeln konnte, die sie über ihren Zielort hatte.

-Kjaaah~~!! Das glaubst du mir jetzt nicht, Lana! Ich habe jemanden getroffen!-

"Hey!"

Midna wich zurück, als Funken in ihre Richtung stoben, und Lana brauchte einen langen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass sie sich durch Cias plötzliches Gequietsche so erschreckt hatte, dass sie das Stück Fleisch ins Feuer gespuckt hatte.

"Pass doch auf!!", schimpfte die Zwielichtprinzessin, während die Anderen die Magierin anstarrten. "Tut mir leid, tut mir leid! Wirklich!" Es war ihr so peinlich...

"Ist alles okay? Stimmt etwas mit dem Essen nicht?" Ruto sah wie am Vortag drein, als sie einen Marienkäfer nahe ihres Fischeintopfes entdeckt hatte. "Alles in Ordnung, wirklich! Ich habe mich nur-" Lana konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

-Sie ist so süß, Lana, so ein niedliches Ding! Sie heißt Linkle und sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich wiedersehen will!-

"Bei den Göttinen, CIA! Lass das Mädchen doch in Ruhe!"

Stille.

Verspätet bemerkte Lana, WAS sie gesagt hatte, und an den Gesichtern ihrer Mitstreiter sah sie, wie schockiert diese waren.

"Cia?!", echote Midna mit einem Fauchen und Impa und Darunia griffen nach ihren Waffen. Lana geriet in Panik angesichts der offenen Feindseligkeit. Sie hatte das nicht gewollt, ganz bestimmt nicht!

Aber bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte, schoss ein Arm mit Lederhandschuh zwischen sie und den Rest der Gruppe, während auch Agnetha die Aufregung endlich bemerkte und eine Fee um ihre Köpfe flog, als würde sie von einem Schwarm tollwütiger Bienen verfolgt werden.

Link funkelte seine Freunde an, Arm beschützerisch vor der Blauhaarigen und die andere Hand am Griff seines Schwertes, bereit Lana zu verteidigen. Proxi fiepte irgendetwas über ihnen, selbst schockiert klingend.

Zelda runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen dem Blondschopf und der anderen Frau, die den Schwertkämpfer überrascht ansah, weil er sich auf ihre Seite gestellt hatte, hin und her. Schließlich hob sie eine Hand, deutete den Anderen zurückzubleiben.

"Ganz ruhig, bitte.", sagte sie. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine SEHR gute Erklärung für das gibt, was wir gerade gesehen haben. Lana." Sie wandte sich der Angesprochenen zu. "Bitte sag uns, was das gerade eben zu bedeuten hat." Es war keine Bitte, das wusste jeder, es war ein Befehl.

Lana linste zu dem jungen Mann, der ihr Herz in seinen Händen hielt, ohne es zu wissen, und bekam ein zuversichtliches Nicken. Es brachte sie zum Lächeln und sie erwiderte die Geste, bevor sie sich zu den Anderen drehte.

"Als ich euch gesagt habe, dass ich ein Teil von Cia, ihre andere Hälfte, bin, habe ich... dabei verheimlicht, dass ich... mit ihr telepathisch verbunden bin.", gestand sie. "Ich kann ihre Gefühle wahrnehmen und auch ihre Gedanken. Naja... Nicht alles. Es ist wie bei einem Gespräch zwischen zwei Personen."

Schweigen antwortete ihr. "Also... Du kannst hören, was Cia in ihrem Kopf redet?", fragte Darunia nach, ob er sie auch wirklich richtig verstanden hatte. Lana nickte stumm. "Wie lange schon?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Seit Anfang an.", gestand sie schließlich kleinlaut. Ein Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf wisperte, dass es besser wäre aufzustehen und die Gruppe zu verlassen, nun da sie sich als potenzielle Gefahrenquelle herausgestellt hatte.

Gerade als Lana dem nachkommen wollte, legte Link seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte diese leicht. Sie konnte nichts Negatives in seinen blauen Seen entdecken, nur Verständnis. Dankbarkeit wuchs in ihrer Brust und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte das eifersüchtige Aufblitzen in Zeldas Augen.

"Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?" Impa sah misstrauisch aus. Die jüngere Frau wandte sich ihr zu. "Weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr mich für einen Feind haltet, der euch ausspioniert, nur weil ich noch eine Verbindung zu Cia habe."

Das war ein verständlicher Grund und keiner konnte etwas dagegen sagen. "Aber du bist doch kein Feind.", zwitscherte Agnetha und lächelte. "Ich weiß, dass du eine liebe und hilfsbereite Person bist, die nur das Beste für alle Anderen will."

Lana war gerührt, als auch die Anderen sich den ehrlichen Worten der "Insektenprinzessin" anschlossen. Links Hand wanderte von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Rücken und blieb dort einige Moment lang liegen, eine stumme Unterstützung.

"Na gut.", schnaufte Midna, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Und was war los, dass du dich so aufregt hast? Welches Mädchen?" Ihr Blick war durchdringend, sie wollte Antworten.

"Cia hat - wo-auch-immer sie sich gerade herumtreibt - jemanden getroffen und ist total von ihr begeistert. Wie ein kleines Kind von Süßigkeiten. Sie hat mich mit ihrem Gequietsche über Linkle ziemlich erschreckt."

"Linkle?", echoten die Anderen verdutzt und dann wanderten mehrere Augen zu einem gewissen Blondschopf, welcher selbst überrascht war, was er da hörte. Als er sich der Blicke seiner Freunde bewusst wurde, begann Link sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen.

"Das klingt ziemlich ähnlich zu deinem Namen. Deine Schwester?", fragte Impa, die Augenbraue leicht gehoben. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, wer alles unter den hochrangigen Kämpfern der hylianischen Armee Geschwister hatte, aber hey, sie war nicht allwissend und seit der junge Mann das Heldengewand akzeptiert hatte, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich mehr Informationen über ihn zu holen. Andere Dinger waren wichtiger gewesen.

Link blinzelte, blaue Augen weit aufgerissen. Er machte den Mund auf und wieder zu, sichtlich sprachlos. Proxi quietschte etwas über seinem Kopf, aber sie verstummte, als...

"Ich habe keine Schwester!"

Die Überraschung in den Gesichtern um ihn war groß. Normalerweise überließ Link das Reden der Fee, die ihn begleitete. Es war unerwartet, SEHR unerwartet, dass er das Wort ergriff.

"In Ordnung." Zelda lächelte steif. "Ich bin sicher, dass wir noch die Möglichkeit haben werden, herauszufinden, wer das ist." Es schien die Gruppe wieder entspannen zu lassen. "Wenn sie mit Cia zu tun hat, dann werden wir ihr bestimmt über den Weg laufen. Wir sollten uns überlegen, was wir dann tun werden. Es ist nicht sicher, dass sie uns nicht feindlich gesinnt sein wird."

Lana hielt sich aus dem folgenden Gespräch heraus. Sie wollte den Rest ihrer Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen und sich dann zurückziehen. Cia kicherte glücklich in ihren Gedanken, hörbar zufrieden über etwas. Sie ahnte schon, was es war.

Dennoch fand die Magierin sich wenig später vor einem Zelt wieder, das nicht ihr eigenes war. Ihre Finger kratzten am Stoff, um der Person darin ihren Besuch anzukündigen. "Ich bin es.", sagte sie laut genug und trat dann ein.

Link sah zu ihr, ein Tuch in der Hand, mit dem er seine Ausrüstung reinigte. Proxi schlief bereits. Als er sie erkannte, begann er leicht zu lächeln. "Störe ich dich?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihr, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Lana blieb still, bis sie neben ihm saß. "Tut mir leid, dass ich nie etwas über meinen Kontakt zu Cia gesagt habe.", sagte sie leise. Sie fühlte sich, als müsste sie sich noch einmal bei ihm entschuldigen.

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Sachen in seinen Händen zur Seite, um nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Verständnis lag in seinen Augen und sie fühlte sich, als wäre eine weitere Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

Ein paar Momente lang saßen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und sagten nichts, bis Link seine Hand wieder von ihrer löste und sich wieder an die Arbeit machte. Lana sah ihm zu, schweigend, um ihn nicht zu stören.

Schließlich brach es aus ihr heraus. "Ich weiß, dass sie nicht deine Schwester ist.", sagte sie und lenkte seinen Blick wieder auf sich. "Das Mädchen, das Cia getroffen hat. Und ich habe auch nicht im Gefühl, dass sie ein Feind ist."

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Sicher? Du sagtest gerade, dass sie sich getroffen haben." Er zweifelte und dennoch machte es sie glücklich, dass er richtig mit ihr sprach, anstatt seine Fee zu wecken, damit sie es tat.

"Getroffen ja, aber sich nicht zusammengeschlossen.", erklärte Lana und verzog das Gesicht. "Jedenfalls nach dem, was Cia in meinem Kopf herumgequietscht hat." Sie rieb sich eine Schläfe.

Links Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und er legte die Sachen endgültig zur Seite. "Tut es etwa weh?", wollte er wissen und strich eine hellblaue Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, Sorge in seiner Miene.

Die Magierin errötete leicht bei der Berührung, dann lächelte sie. "Nein. Es ist wieder okay und Cia hat es nicht böse gemeint." Sie war einfach nur glücklich gewesen, Lana wusste das, auch wenn sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was Linkle getan hatte, um eine solche Freude in ihrer dunklen Hälfte auszulösen.

Es schien ihn zu beruhigen, zumindest ein kleines bisschen, hatte sie im Gefühl, als er nickte und die Hand wegzog. Augenblicklich vermisste sie die Berührung.

"Also... Ich gehe mal wieder, ich will dich nicht noch länger stören.", sagte die junge Frau mit einem leichten Räuspern. Sie wollte aufstehen und das Zelt verlassen, doch starke Finger um ihr Handgelenk hielten sie zurück.

"Bleib. Bitte."

Sie konnte nicht Nein sagen, nicht zu Link. Besonders nicht, wenn er sie ansah, als würde sie ihn zum einsamsten Wesen auf der Welt machen, wenn sie ging. In Lana tobte ein Sturm an Gefühlen, aber dann gab sie nach, endgültig. Er gehörte an die Seite der Prinzessin, so war es doch schließlich vorherbestimmt, doch in diesem Augenblick wollte er SIE bei sich haben.

"Okay."

Er lächelte, als hätte sie ihm ein großartiges Geschenk gemacht, und legte einen Arm um sie, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen, als sie sich wieder zu ihm setzte. Es brachte sie auch zum Lächeln und sie entschied, es so lange wie möglich zu genießen.

~~~

Es war Eifersucht.

Zelda wusste, dass es dieses Gefühl war, das sie verspürte, als sie außerhalb von Links Zelt stand und ihm und Lana zuhörte, wie sie sich leise unterhielten. Es störte sie immens, dass die Zauberin schneller bei dem jungen Mann gewesen war, den das Schicksal als Helden auserwählt hatte, und dass sie auch noch über Nacht blieb.

Hätte die Prinzessin nicht so eine große Selbstkontrolle und eine entsprechende Erziehung genossen, sie wäre ins Zelt gerauscht und hätte Lana die Augen ausgekratzt, nur als Beginn.

Schließlich war Link ein Held und als solcher gehörte er an ihre Seite, an die Seite von jemandem Wichtigen, und sein Schicksal als Träger eines Triforce-Teils band ihn genauso an sie.

Was konnte Lana dagegen schon tun? Sie war doch nur ein Teil einer Person, nicht mehr, nicht weniger, und nach diesem Krieg würde sie wieder verschwinden, genauso schnell wie sie in den Wäldern aufgetaucht war.

Für einen Moment lang überlegte Zelda, ob sie nicht doch stören sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Es würden bestimmt noch weitere Gelegenheiten kommen, Link nahe zu sein, damit er sich auf sie und Hyrule konzentrierte.

Als sie zu ihrem eigenen Zelt zurückkehrte, bemerkte sie nicht, wie ein gewisses, koboldhaftes Wesen ihr folgte, das sichtbare Auge misstrauisch verengend.

~~~

Sie fühlte sich, als hätten sie einen entschiedenen Sieg über Cia errungen, als die beiden gestohlenen Triforce-Teile zu ihren wahren Hütern zurückkehrten, und das Gefühl verstärkte sich, als sie Link mit dem Masterschwert in der Hand sah. Doch gleichzeitig wuchs das Gefühl von Kummer, denn Beides, die Rückkehr der Triforce-Teile und der Erhalt des heiligen Schwertes, bedeutete, dass der Krieg sehr bald zu einem Ende kam und Frieden in Hyrule einkehrte.

Lana versuchte es positiv zu sehen. Frieden im Königreich bedeutete auch, dass Link nicht mehr kämpfen musste. Er konnte sich dann auf andere Dinge konzentrieren, zum Beispiel eine Familie gründen. Er konnte dann ein besseres Leben haben...

...Auch wenn es ohne sie war.

~~~

Der Tempel der Seelen ragte über ihnen hoch, eine düstere, unheilverkündende Aura ausstrahlend. Die Blauhaarige spürte den schweren Klumpen einer schlimmen Vorahnung in ihrem Bauch, der nicht leichter werden wollte, als sie zwischen Goronen und hylianischen Soldaten vorwärts lief.

Seit sie das Masterschwert bei sich hatten, hatten sie Sieg um Sieg errungen. Doch so wie sich ihre Erfolge anhäuften, wuchsen Leichtsinnigkeit und Arroganz. Immer mehr glaubten, dass sie unbesiegbar geworden waren und dass Cia ihnen nichts anhaben konnte.

Sehr zu Lanas Sorge gehörte Link dazu.

Er war so von sich überzeugt, dass er bei jeder Schlacht stets ganz vorne an der Front stand und sich Hals über Kopf in die feindlichen Reihen warf. So wie Impa und die Anderen bei jedem weiteren Kampf aussahen, war Lana nicht die Einzige, die sich über die fehlende Rücksicht Gedanken machte.

Nur Zelda gab mit keiner Geste zu verstehen, ob sie sich der Sorge der Freunde anschloss oder nicht, etwas das Lana irritierte. Doch während Hyrules Armee in den Tempel stürmte, auf der Suche nach Cia, versuchte sie sich das nicht anzumerken, sondern sich so nahe wie möglich bei Link aufzuhalten, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen, sollte etwas passieren.

Cia selbst sah nicht aus, als wäre sie beunruhigt, dass ihre Gegner die Oberhand über die Auseinandersetzung gewannen. Sie lächelte finster und leicht genervt, als sie vor dem Blondschopf erschien und die Dunkelheit in ihm freisetzte. Es gefiel ihr weniger, dass sie gestört worden war.

"Viel Spaß~~!", flötete sie, während das schattenhafte Wesen drohend näher kam. "Tut mir wirklich leid, Link, aber ich muss noch einiges für mein Date mit deiner Schwester vorbereiten."

Für einen Moment lang war die Gefahr vergessen.

"Ich habe keine Schwester!"

Der Aufschrei hallte durch das ganze Gebäude und alarmierte alle Anderen. Cia hingegen lachte nur. "Ich weiß.", erwiderte sie amüsiert. "Wollte dich nur etwas ärgern~" Dann zwinkerte sie ihm zu und verschwand, ließ ihn mit seinem dunklen Ebenbild allein.

~~~

Lana seufzte erschöpft und strich sich durch ihre Haare, während ihre Gedanken zu der Schlacht im Tempel abschweiften. Am Ende hatten sie doch soetwas wie einen Sieg errungen. Betonung auf "soetwas wie".

Sie war die Erste gewesen, die den Raum der Zauberin erreicht hatte, um einen gewissen jungen Mann zu retten, bevor dieser von seinen schattenhaften Kopien umgebracht werden konnte. Er hatte so erleichtert und dankbar ausgesehen, dass sie und dann Impa und die Anderen aufgetaucht waren.

Nur eine hatte sich der Rettungsmission nicht angeschlossen und Lana begann daran zu zweifeln, ob das Band zwischen der Prinzessin und dem auserwählten Helden wirklich darauf beruhte, dass sie einander gleich gestellt waren.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Moment, als sie aus dem Tempel geflohen waren und dann feststellen mussten, dass die Beiden ihnen nicht gefolgt waren, als ein Kratzen am Zeltstoff ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

"Ja bitte?"

Ein blonder Haarschopf schob sich hinein, eine stumme Bitte in blauen Seen. Die junge Frau lächelte. "Komm rein." Sie wartete, bis Link eingetreten war. Es fiel ihr schnell auf, dass Proxi nicht mitgekommen war.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte sie wissen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Als Zelda und er deutlich später aufgetaucht waren, hatte er mehr Verletzungen gehabt als Lana zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Ich bin okay." Er sah nicht danach aus, als er sich neben sie setzte. Trotzdem war da ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Danke."

"Wofür?"

"Dass du mir zur Seite gestanden hast, obwohl ich so ein Idiot war. Und dass du für mich zurückgehen wolltest."

Lana errötete und sah zur Seite. Sie hatte sich solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht, dass Impa sie nur schwer hatte zurückhalten können. "Du wärst genauso für mich zurückgegangen, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten gesteckt hätte.", erwiderte sie.

"Hmm... Stimmt." Er zog sie an seine Brust, starke Arme um weiche Kurven. "Trotzdem danke." Er ließ sie nicht los, als würde sie ihm eine Stütze geben, von der sie nichts ahnte.

Die Magierin wurde noch röter, dann drückte sie sich an ihn. "Gern geschehen.", flüsterte sie und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug von dem maskulinen Geruch, der sein Eigen war. Kräftige Finger strichen sanft durch lange, hellblaue Haare und als Lana aufsah, gab es plötzlich etwas, das wichtiger als der Krieg war.

~~~

Zu sagen, dass sie vor Eifersucht kochte, war eine Untertreibung. Zelda konnte nicht glauben, dass Link im Zelt der weißen Zauberin verschwunden war. Sie hatte ihn aufsuchen wollen, um ihn nahe bei sich zu haben, als sie beobachten musste, wie er zu Lanas Zelt lief und es betrat.

Das passte ihr nicht, absolut nicht!

Er sollte bei IHR sein, nicht bei der anderen Frau!

Die Prinzessin wollte dieses Mal nicht einfach zusehen, wie ihre Rivalin den Helden umgarnte, besonders als sie leises Seufzen hörte, das sehr danach klang, als würde jemand etwas sehr genießen, dann schüchterndes Geflüster.

"Ah ah ah~! Wir wollen sie doch nicht stören, nicht wahr?"

Zelda hielt inne und wandte sich um, entdeckte eine kleine, breit grinsende Gestalt auf einer nahen Tonne sitzend, ein Bein über dem anderen und eine Hand erhoben, als wollte sie sie tadeln.

Die Blondine hob eine Augenbraue, dann setzte sie ein höfliches Lächeln auf und wich vom Zelteingang zurück. "Prinzessin Midna.", grüßte sie ihre Gegenüber. "Kann ich etwas für Euch tun?"

Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter, dass die Zähne und besonders die Eckzähne gut zu sehen waren. "Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, warum wir Beide hier sind und uns nicht in unseren Zelten ausruhen.", antwortete die Twili. "Ersparen wir uns diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet." Zeldas Gesichtsausdruck wurde eisig. Sie sah keinen Grund sich vor der Anderen zu erklären.

"Stellt Euch nicht so dumm. Ich bin doch nicht so blind wie Ihr glaubt, dass ich nicht sehe, dass Ihr Euch bei den Beiden einmischen wollt.", zischte Midna.

"Link gehört an MEINE Seite!"

"Denkt Ihr, Ihr seid die erste Prinzessin in Hyrules Geschichte, die Anspruch auf den auserwählten Helden erhebt? Oh nein, das seid Ihr nicht. Und Ihr werdet nicht die Letzte sein."

Der Rotschopf erhob sich. "Und Ihr seid schon garnicht die Einzige, die sich in einen Helden verliebt. Nur... Jemanden zu lieben, richtig zu lieben, bedeutet auch, dass man auch mal verzichten muss." Aus Ärger wurde Spott. "Und ich kenne eine gewisse Zauberin, deren Gesicht mir immer gesagt hat, dass sie dazu bereit war, ungefragt."

Midna sprach nicht aus, dass besagte Zauberin nicht miteingerechnet hatte, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert werden könnten. Aber sie brauchte es auch nicht. Zeldas sprachloses Gesicht war in diesem Moment Gold wert.

"Ihr solltet daran denken, dass Link trotzdem ein auserwählter Held ist, egal ob er Euren Befehlen wie ein Hündchen folgt oder Lana heiratet und mit ihr eine Familie gründet. Er wird Hyrule in schlimmen Zeiten beistehen. Die Frage ist eher... Wird er seinem Herzen folgen dürfen oder nicht?"

Mit diesen Worten schwebte die verzauberte Prinzessin davon und ließ Zelda stehen, wo sie war. Als sie weit genug entfernt war, spürte sie Bedauern in ihrem Bauch, doch gleichzeitig bereute Midna es nicht, der Blondine all diese Worte an den Kopf geworfen zu haben. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden, während eine ihrer Hände über ihrer Brust schwebte.

"Ja... Sie ist nicht die Einzige..."

~~~

Sie wusste, dass etwas passiert sein musste, aber Lana konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ein paar ihrer Freunde schien anders zu sein, aber sie wusste nicht warum. Impa schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, als sie sie gefragt hatte, genauso wie Ruto, Agnetha und Phai.

"Bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich habe Zelda und Midna gesehen, wie sie sich in der Nähe von deinem Zelt unterhalten haben.", hatte Darunia ihr gesagt, als sie ihn im Vorbeilaufen angesprochen hatte. "Gleich nach dem Kampf im Tempel der Seelen."

Es musste der Abend gewesen sein, als Link bei ihr übernachtet hatte, an sie gekuschelt und seine Arme um sie, als wollte er nicht, dass sie sich zu weit von ihm entfernte.

Was auch immer gewesen war, die beiden Prinzessinnen schwiegen darüber und keine von ihnen wollte etwas sagen. Allerdings waren sie auch nicht die Einzigen.

Cia war genauso verändert, Lana spürte es über das telepathische Band, das sie teilten. Es war, als würde sie am Rand eines Strudels stehen, in dem sich Traurigkeit und Wut, Kummer und Zorn mischten, zusammen mit endloser Enttäuschung. Der Versuch sie zu rufen, mit ihr zu reden, war zwecklos, sie reagierte nicht.

Das bemerkten auch die Anderen, als sie im Tal der Seher ankamen und sich zur Spitze hochkämpften. Wobei das Wort "kämpfen" nicht wirklich die richtige Bezeichnung war, da ihre Gegner nicht wirklich Widerstand leisteten.

Würden sie an ihnen vorbeilaufen, würde es auch keinen Unterschied machen und schließlich taten sie es auch, bis sie an den Treppen vor der Spitze, wo sich das Tor der Seelen befand, auf Volga und seine Echsenkrieger trafen.

"Ihr!" Der Drachenkämpfer richtete seinen Speer auf sie, obwohl man sehen konnte, wie irritiert er war. "Was ist hier los?", wollte Zelda wissen, die mit deutlich mehr Kampfeswille in der Armee der dunklen Zauberin gerechnet hatte.

"Nichts, was von Bedeutung für Euch ist.", grollte der Mann und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch auch das Gezische hinter ihm konnte das Geräusch nicht verheimlichen.

"Ist das Cia?" Lana sah in die Richtung des Tores, überrascht blinzelnd, bevor sie einfach an den Gegnern vorbei marschierte, um nachzusehen. Link folgte ihr, etwas besorgt um ihre Sicherheit. Hinter ihnen fauchte einer der Echsalfos etwas, aber niemand folgte ihnen... im Moment.

"Cia?", fragte die junge Frau, als die Beiden sich dem Häufchen Elend vor dem Tor näherten. Sie hatte schon viel von ihrer anderen Hälfte sehen, aber sie so niedergeschlagen und heulend vorzufinden war etwas Neues.

"Lana?" Die Weißhaarige hob den Kopf und blinzelte verdutzt. Ihr Make-Up war durch die Tränen verschmiert und sie sah richtig seltsam aus, nicht wie die selbstbewusste Zauberin, die Hyrule ins Chaos gestürzt hatte.

"Link! Du bist auch gekommen!" Der Blondschopf konnte garnicht so schnell schauen, hing sie an seinem Arm. "Was hast du denn erwartet?! Wir sind im Krieg!", fiepte Proxi über ihnen. "Stimmt, stimmt, hab's nicht vergessen..."

"Cia!", mischte sich Lana ein. "Was ist los, dass du so fertig bist?" Sie sprach nicht aus, wie irritierend es war, wenn jemand einem das Leben zunächst so schwer machte und plötzlich nicht mehr.

Die andere Frau schniefte. "Sie ist nicht aufgetaucht.", antwortete sie. "Ich habe ihr noch gesagt, wo sie mich sonst immer finden kann, nachdem wir uns einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht haben, aber sie ist nicht aufgetaucht. Udn sie ist auch nicht hierher gekommen."

Plötzlich verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht und sie sah aus, als wäre sie endgültig wahnsinnig geworden. "Wie kann sie mir das nur antun?! Sie hat es versprochen!! Wenn ich sie erwische, dann kriegt sie eine Menge Ärger!"

Die dunkle Energie, welche die dunkle Zauberin ausstrahlte, lockte auch die Anderen an, die nun allesamt hochgestürmt kamen. Link sah aus, als würde er sich sehr unwohl fühlen, Proxi quietschte etwas panisch über seinem Kopf und Lana...

"Hast du schon in deiner Sphäre nachgesehen?"

Augenblicklich erstarrte alles.

"Sphäre?"

"Ja, Sphäre. Dieses runde Ding, mit dem wir schon früher gesehen haben, was wo passiert."

Cia blinzelte, rote Augen geweitet. "Oh, stimmt." Sie ließ Links Arm los und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf den Boden, eine gläserne Kugel in ihren Händen, von woher-auch-immer.

Keiner machte einen Mucks, keiner traute sich zu atmen, bis schließlich die Ersten in Ohnmacht fielen.

"HA! Da ist sie ja!" Die Frau sprang auf, übers ganze Gesicht strahlend. "Die Ärmste! Sie hat sich total verirrt."

"Siehst du? Sie hat dich garnicht sitzengelassen, sie ist nur irgendwo falsch abgebogen."

"Stimmt. Danke, Lana, deshalb bist du meine gute Hälfte. Und danke, Link, fürs Trösten." Der Blondschopf sah ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche, als er einen Schmatzer auf die Wange bekam. Dann war sie weg.

~~~

Ein genervtes Stöhnen entkam dem Mann, der die ganze Szene beobachtete. Da hatte er Cia so gut manipuliert, dass sie Krieg gegen Hyrule führte und plötzlich warf sie alles wegen einer einzigen Person weg.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Wenigstens hatte sie das Triforce-Teil zurückgelassen, mit dem sie versucht hatte, ihn zu versiegeln... Nicht, dass dies wirklich erfolgreich gewesen war...

Trotzdem, es ging ums Prinzip! Soviel Arbeit für nichts!

"Ich dreh ihr den Hals um, wenn ich sie erwische. Und dem Gör, dem sie nachrennt, genauso.", grollte Ganondorf und wandte sich ab. Zuerst musste er sich noch um andere Dinge kümmern, dann würde er sich überlegen, was er wegen der Zauberin tat.

~~~

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis alle sich nach Cias Abgang gefangen hatten. "Ich will ja nichts sagen, Lana, aber deine andere Hälfte hat den Verstand verloren. Endgültig." Ruto rümpfte die Nase, während die Angesprochene das zurückgelassene Triforce-Teil an sich nahm.

Lana lächelte schief. Sie konnte nichts dagegen sagen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Anderen und sie sah die Unschlüssigkeit. Was sollten sie denn jetzt tun?

"Nun..." Zelda trat vor. "Da Cia... anderweitig beschäftigt ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir diesen Krieg hier und jetzt beenden und nach Hause gehen." Sie hatte keine Lust, im Tal zu bleiben.

"Hmpf! Denkt nicht, dass dies vorbei ist!", schnaubte Volga, der Griff um seine Waffe fester als zuvor.

"Das tun wir auch nicht. Wir sind schließlich nicht so naiv wie ihr glaubt.", erwiderte Impa.

"Huh? Ist es schon vorbei?" Agnetha sah von einem zum anderen. "Das ist aber schön." Sie klatschte erfreut in die Hände. "Wir sollten Linkle danken, dass sie uns geholfen hat, diesen doofen Krieg so schnell zu beenden."

"Linkle?", wiederholte einer der Echsalfos zischelnd. "Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor.", kam Volga ins Grübeln und dann wandten er und seine schuppigen Untergebenen sich einem gewissen Blondschopf zu... der sofort das Gefühl eines Deja-Vu hatte.

"Ist dein Name nicht etwas Ähnliches, Held? Deine Schwester?"

"Ich habe keine Schwester!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
